falloutfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Świątynia Unii
|type=small |image=Świątynia unii.jpg |loc=Temple_of_the_Union_loc.jpg |desc=Widok na Świątynię z południowego zachodu |marker=Świątynia Unii |leader=Hannibal Hamlin |quests=Głowa Państwa |refid=0002EE08 |cell=TUStoreRoom |extra= Głowa Abrahama Lincolna wewnątrz Świątynii }} Świątynia Unii - miejsce, gdzie żyją byli niewolnicy, którym udało się uciec z rąk Łowców niewolników. Starają się oni stworzyć bezpieczne i przyjazne miejsce dla wszystkich, którym uda się uciec. Ich przywódca - Hannibal Hamlin marzy o miejscu, w którym będą mogli nie tylko spokojnie żyć, ale także odpierać ataki łowców. Opis Świątynia znajduje się na północny-zachód od Canterbury Commons. Jest duża ilość sposobów, aby dowiedzieć się o tym miejscu. Świątynię na mapie wskazuje Mei Wong jeżeli nie wydamy jej Siostrze albo Łowcy niewolników na złomowisku. Jeśli wygrasz przepychankę słowną w Rivet City, bądź jeśli zdejmiesz stalowy kołnierz z szyi niewolnika również poznasz lokalizację Świątyni. Innym sposobem na jej zdobycie jest znalezienie mapy przy ciele martwego niewolnika, albo po prostu natrafienie na Świątynie w trakcie podróży. Znajduje się tutaj Głowa Abrahama Lincolna. Nie wiadomo do końca w jaki sposób się tu znalazła; prawdopodobnie była reperowana, bądź została po prostu skradziona. Wykonanie zadania Głowa Państwa spowoduje przeniesienie głowy do pomnika Lincolna. Nazwa "Świątynia Unii" pochodzi ze słów znajdujących się na tyłach pomnika Lincolna. Fragment tekstu brzmi, "W tej Świątyni, jak i w sercach ludzi dla których ocalił on jedność, pamięć o Abrahamie Lincolnie jest wyryta na wieki.” (oryginalny fragment:"In this temple, as in the hearts of the people for whom he saved the union, the memory of Abraham Lincoln is enshrined forever.”). Na płycie na której pracuje Caleb, widoczne są słowa "Świątynia Unii" Podczas gdy inne pozostają pod nimi. Najprawdopodobniej blok został dostarczony na miejsce w tym samym czasie co głowa. Mieszkańcy *Hannibal Hamlin *Caleb Smith *Bill Seward *Simone Cameron *Alejandra Torres Łup godny uwagi *Przedwojenna książka w pokoju Caleb'a. Do zdobycia tylko w formie kradzieży. *Opowieści Handlarza Mięsem z Junktown w opuszczonym forcie regulatorów przy zawalonej autostradzie na południowym zachodzie Świątyni. Fort jest pusty do momentu ukończenia zadania Głowa Państwa. Przeciwnicy pojawiają się po ukończeniu zadania Głowa Państwa. *Grognak Barbarzyńca w tym samym miejscu co książka wyżej. Pojawi się po skończeniu zadania Głowa Państwa. *Przedwojenna książka w tym samym miejscu co książki wyżej. Pojawi się po skończeniu zadania Głowa Państwa. Informacje * Szybkie podróżowanie nie działa w świątyni i na terenach ją okalających. * Pomimo że Bill, Simone, i Alejandra są wolni, strzelanie z Mezmetronu wewnątrz Świątyni, spowoduje zniewolenie wszystkich na stałe. * Świątynia Unii jest jednym z przystanków dla karawan. * Świątynia jest potencjalnym miejscem zdarzenia losowego, jedynie jeśli jej członkowie przeniosą się pod pomnik Lincolna, bądź jeśli pomożesz łowcom zabić niewolników. (Konieczne może być pozostawienie głównej bramy otwartej aby zdarzenie miało miejsce) * Na podniesionym fragmencie autostrady znajduje się punkt lądowania vertibirdów. Od czasu do czasu pojawia się tam różna grupka żołnierzy Enklawy. Dochodzi tam przeważnie do starć pomiędzy nimi, a Regulatorami, którzy zajmują pobliski fort. * Po rozmowie z Hannibalem jeśli nie przysięgniesz wierności Świątyni, zostaniesz w niej zamknięty do momentu, aż przysięgniesz. Można jednak wyskoczyć przez jedno z wielu okien. * Ochłap może otworzyć drzwi chwilkę po tym, jak gracz zostanie zamknięty wewnątrz Świątyni. * Na północny wschód od Świątyni znajduje się stary obóz w wojskowym stylu, który można zająć. * Jeśli ukończysz zadanie w którym musisz przynieść zdjęcie Lincolna z muzeum historii i oświadczysz, że teren wokół pomnika jest otoczony przez mutantów (są tam łowcy niewolników; zabij wszystkich i wtedy idź do Świątyni), wszyscy członkowie wyrusza w kierunku pomnika, a Ty możesz im towarzyszyć i pomóc w ochronie. * Jeśli w drużynie gracza znajduje się Fawkes, od czasu do czasu będzie on atakował byłych niewolników. Ciekawostki * Członkowie Świątyni noszą imiona i nazwiska po byłych członkach gabinetu Abrahama. Hannibal Hamlin był wiceprezydentem, Caleb Smith był Ministrem Spraw Mewnętrznych, William "Bill" Seward był Sekretarzem Stanu, and Simon(e) Cameron was Sekretarzem Wojny Stanów Zjednoczonych. Pies Four Score jest nazwany po początku przemówienia które wygłosił Lincoln podczas pogrzebu żołnierzy Unii, które zostało nazwane adresem Gettysburskim (Four score and seven years ago, our fathers brought forth on this continent...). Występowanie Świątynia Unii występuje jedynie w Fallout 3. de:Tempel der Einheit en:Temple of the Union es:Templo de la Unión hu:Temple of the Union ru:Храм Единения uk:Храм Єднання zh:聯邦聖殿 Kategoria:Świątynia Unii Kategoria:Lokacje (Fallout 3) Kategoria:Fallout 3 Kategoria:Stołeczne Pustkowia Kategoria:Miejsca